


An Ordinary Day 《alternate ending》

by Serenityyyy



Series: An Ordinary Day [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityyyy/pseuds/Serenityyyy
Summary: It was just an ordinary day, until...





	An Ordinary Day 《alternate ending》

**Author's Note:**

> Made this to cure your hearts :v

It was an ordinary day. 

You were walking, with a bag of apples in your hands.

You could see the sky turning from blue to orange.

You could feel the cold breeze brush against your skin.

You could hear the sounds of cars moving, children playing, birds chirping.

You could smell the different aromas coming from different stalls of food around the busy street.

You arrived at his home. You saw him lying down on his couch, with cuts and bruises all over his head and body. Seeing him like that didn’t make you surprised though. It was an ordinary day after all. It was normal, seeing him like that.

You put the bag of apples on the table and approached him.

“So who did you got into a fight with this time? And for what petty reasons?” You asked.

“Hey! I just can’t help it! I got bored and this guy was irritating me so I challenged him,” he said, defensively.

“Seriously Karma? How many times has it been this week? I can’t always come here to treat your wounds!” You sat beside him, putting his head on your lap.

“I’m not asking you to come here though” He smirked. A faint blush formed on your cheeks. Why does he look so handsome despite his beaten up face? That, you certainly didn’t know.

“I-I just can’t leave my stupid best friend alone you know! Just imagine what’ll happen if I don’t come here to take care of you!” You raised your arm to hit him but you realized you’ll just hurt him more so you quickly drew back.

But you froze when your eyes met his pale red ones. You felt your heart skip a beat when he gave you that innocent smile and mumbled, “thank you”.

You looked away, feeling heat crept up your face until the tip of your ears.

Silence enveloped the place until he spoke.

“H-hey, my treatment”

You looked back at him and your eyes met yet again. This time though, instead of looking away, your gaze lingered on each other. Your hand found its way to his face and you caressed it.

He seemed to be taken aback at your actions too, as he wasn’t able to move or say anything.

Reality hit you and you draw back again.

“A-ah sorry sorry! I just spaced out for a bit” You said.

“Yeah” He answered.

You placed his head back on the couch and stood to get the first aid kit without saying anything more. You released long deep breaths to calm your throbbing heart before going back to him.

You helped him sit up and proceeded to clean and tend his wounds.

“You should really stop getting into fights, it’s not healthy,” you said.

“Yes yes” He nodded, unconvincingly.

“You always say that and you do it again anyway.” You sighed.

“Okay I’m sorry! This time, I _promise_.” You looked up at him, brows raised in surprise. He never promised before, he didn’t believe in promises.

“Really? You, the almighty Karma Akabane, who never believed in promises, _promise_ me not to get into fights anymore?” You couldn’t help but ask.

“Yes, I promise.” His face was serious, yet gentle and warm. You looked at his pale red orbs in search for any signs of lying. You softened when you didn’t find any.

“Hmm, I wonder what possessed my best friend~? Is the world gonna end now?” You teased.

“Shut up. Just treat my wounds.” He looked away. You can see a faint shade of red appeared on his face. You chuckled. You loved seeing him like this.

* * *

 You let him rest his head on your shoulder while you ate the apples that you brought. It was nice, seeing him let his guard down around you. You leaned on him too. You felt his skin through the thin fabric of your shirt on your shoulder. It was warm. Maybe a bit _**too**_ warm? Your brows furrowed in confusion. You immediately touched his forehead and you gasped.

“Karma you’re burning up!” You exclaimed.

“Hm? It’s nothing, don’t worry” He said weakly.

“It’s not nothing! Wait here, I’ll go get some medicine” You stood up and took the medicine and a glass of water. You came back to him.

“Here, take this” You said and gave him the medicine.

He didn’t accept it. He smirked. Oh that look again, you felt your stomach flipped at the sight.

“I’ll take it if you feed it to me” _Heavens, how can he still joke around when he’s so sick!?_ You thought. _But I won’t let him have his entertainment of embarrassing me._

You gently shoved the medicine in his mouth, and gave him the water.

He seemed flustered. It’s your time to smirk now.

“I was just kidding… but thanks” He said quietly.

“Now be a good boy and rest. I’ll get you a blanket” You said and turned back to get it. Surprisingly, he didn’t put up a fight and lied down.

* * *

 You were once again seated on his couch, with his head on your lap. He was sleeping. You were stroking his red hair and humming. Thankfully, his fever has gone down but you still need to watch over him.

He shifted and slightly opened his eyes.

“Oh, did I wake you up? I’m sorry” You asked with a concerned voice.

“No, it’s fine.” He said. He slowly sat up and faced you.

“How are you feeling?” You asked again.

“My head hurts a bit” He answered. Was it you or was he strangely being honest that day?

“You’ll need to take a medicine again some time later” You said.

“Yeah, thanks. I have something to say.” He paused to look at your eyes. You gave him a nod to let him continue. “I want to thank you. Thank you for always looking out for me and taking care of me despite me being so stubborn. Thank you for staying by my side through ups and downs. I’m sorry for my bad attitude. I’m sorry I always get into fights. But now I really promise you that I’ll change to become a better person-to be the person who deserves you; because I love you. _I love you so much._ Please go out with me?” He gave you the most sincere and warm smile that you never thought he had.

You trembled. You were speechless. You hugged him and nodded yes.

 

It was an ordinary day.

You were at his house.

You heard him confess his love to you.

You saw the sincerity in his eyes.

You felt his arms wrapped around you.

You smelled his soothing scent.

You tasted his lips as he leaned into you and closed the distance between.

Was it really an ordinary day?

You guess not.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
